


Complete April Fools

by Hopefullyamayzing



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: An extremely late april fools fic, Gen, a giant mushroom pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefullyamayzing/pseuds/Hopefullyamayzing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think she might just be waking up,” Aaron said sarcastically, standing up. “What we did last night was fun, but it was your idea, remember?”</p>
<p>Everybody pranks everybody at the Magisterium, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete April Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally tried to be ready by the First, but as I had had the idea two nights before, and I was recently grounded, it wasn't really possible. I had a great time writing this fluff and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. I do not own this series or any of these amayzing characters, by Holly Black and Cassandra Clare!

And even though he was exhausted, even though he had been up working until three in the morning, Aaron Stewart woke up one April morning with blue lichen pudding in his hair. And his pillow. And on his face. Everywhere. Aaron staggered over to the door, intending to take a quick shower before lessons began for the day, but it was sealed shut. With Gorilla Glue. It took Aaron about eight minutes to melt the glue with fire, but there was still plenty of time for a bath. 

Finally out of his room, Aaron noticed that Call’s door was shut tightly, and Tamara’s room was dark, though Callum did appear to have a large assortment of death-related memorabilia piled up outside his door. Weird. 

After turning on the alchemical waterfalls in one of the bath rooms, Aaron prepared to jump in, ready to get the chunky pudding out, when he noticed the saran wrap stretched across the pool. Of course, the water was running off the sides. Whoever had done that didn’t even need to waste magic keeping the water floating. It was pure mundane genius. And of course, heavy layers of packing tape had seriously adhered the tape to the rock. Finally, after ripping through the filament with his bare fingers, Aaron took his bath. He was definitely an April Fool, despite his efforts to the contrary. 

\----------------------------------

After discussing things and working half the night with Alex Strike, then finally getting to sleep, Jasper had opened the door of his room to discover:  
Somebody had levitated a ball of water outside the door, along with an metal tripwire, so now he was soaking wet  
The moment after that happened, Celia attacked him with saltshakers of glitter. Then, only when he was as a glitter statue in the rain, did she bother to ask, “Why are you so wet?” For some reason, her mass of blond hair looked as if it had been swept up in a windstorm and was frozen that way, like a Gogurt commercial.  
The main room, and everything in it,including the roaring fire, was covered by at least a clear foot of snow. And,where the table used to be, was a note inscribed  
Enjoy the winter, deWinter!  
in what Jasper was pretty sure an Evil Overlord’s handwriting was supposed to be like. Call might have just faked the spiky handwriting for effect, though, because it eerily copied the way Master Joseph had written in his letters to Alastair Hunt. And Call was Constantine Madden. And Jasper was supposed to keep that secret, of course. And, all the while, Callum Hunt the Enemy kept doing stuff like this! But, at the same time, Jasper knew that he couldn’t turn Call in. Telling the Masters about whose fingerprints Call’s soul possessed would just about force the Assembly to execute him for spying, lying, driving to Maine at age 13, and also for being slightly evil. Just slightly. And Tamara would be kinda mad. 

The snow did beg one question, though. How had Hunt gotten in there? Jasper knew that the most likely solution was the one he had used himself. Alex Strike could get into most of the Copper Year rooms. Crud. He was an April Fool’s backstabber. At least Jasper had gotten his revenge on Call. The prep and execution of pranks was the night before’s job. And everybody knew it. Alex had probably helped with most of the outer-dorm tricks. And was getting a huge kick out of it, as a bonus. 

\------------------------------------

Aaron and Call were completely hopeless when it came to clothes. Maybe Aaron wasn’t that bad. And Call couldn’t wear all black, or he would look way too much like Constantine Madden, and if the Masters or somebody who had known him saw…. but how they managed to sneak into her room when she was out pranking Celia, and shrink all of her clothes with fire was a mystery to Tamara. They had even shrunk her rubber bands, so she couldn’t even braid her hair.

When she had walked out of her room in her I FIGHT LIKE A GIRL pjs, (which thankfully, the boys hadn’t shrunk, as she’d been wearing them all night. If they had, that would have been extremely disturbing), Aaron, who had been drying his hair with a towel, ran into his bedroom like Automotones was chasing him. For some reason, his whole head was tinted blue. And Call, even though he was sporting a Sharpie mustache, attempted to enact a dignified retreat, as well, though Tamara suspected that if his leg had been whole, he would have been out of the room twice as fast as Aaron. She hoped that the look on her face was scary enough, at least matching her emotions. 

Tamara marched up, four inches from Call’s face, and gave him an even worse evil glare. Considering that Callum was Constantine Madden, who was the Enemy, and a Makar to boot, it probably didn’t scare him all that much, but she had to try. Never mind the fact that she had already ‘borrowed’ a uniform from Celia the night before. Call probably didn’t know that. 

“How do I-” she started, but Call seemed to get the gist and hurriedly started to explain, something about just throwing water on them, which made sense because water was the opposite of fire. While he talked, Tamara noticed that the mustache had enough intricate swirls to win the World Mustache ChampionshipsⒸ. He also had bags under his eyes the approximate color of the void, though they might have been darker and he seemed almost paler than usual, though they all lived in a remote underground cave system. At least he isn’t lying to us anymore, no matter how horrifying the truth. Tamara knew that it probably was just staying up to work on April Fools, and that she likely looked pretty bad herself. At least she didn’t have blue lichen pudding in her hair. 

The mountain of Deadpool, Voldemort, skull and crossbones, and other related posters outside Callum’s door, courtesy of Jasper deWinter, did not especially help. The reference was just a little bit obvious to Tamara’s taste. She would have to talk to Jasper later about that. Just then, Aaron, who had apparently decided it was safe to come out, poked his head out his door. “Are we going to eat breakfast, Tamara, or are you going to stand out there glowering in your pajamas forever?” 

\-------------------------------

Celia stared at the mirror for what seemed like hours, noting every hair. It was one of the first days in April, and she had woken up to find that all of her thick blonde hair was whirled to the top of her head, so that she looked like she was in zero-g, with what seemed like air magic, so she couldn’t even fix it. It was completely unfair, and for no reason! Celia would have to go down to the Refectory looking like this, and she was sure that Call would laugh at her. 

She had worked so hard to get him to notice her, and not stay in his room all the time, going on walks with Havoc, even talking about the aunt she had never known, like his mother, who had died in the Cold Massacre. But when she had, instead of trying to comfort her, he had just stood there, frozen, like a statue. She didn’t think that she would ever be able to understand what was running through his head at that moment. And his expression had been so odd, so guilty……. And then, one night, Jasper had never come back to their room from the Gallery. The next four days, rumors flew around about how Call and Tamara and Aaron and Jasper were all missing, had run away, had run away to somehow find the Alkahest and to warn Callum’s dad. When they finally returned, with Alastair Hunt, Call’s new Makar ability, and the Enemy’s head, she had been so happy, she had kissed him. 

But now, things between them seemed awkward, as if Call was afraid that every time she saw him, she’d kiss him again. And they’d be even worse if she went to the Refectory looking as if she’d had CGI from a Gogurt commercial done. And of course, somebody had stolen one of her green Copper Year uniforms, as well. Typical.

Air magic was what had whipped her hair into shape, so Celia tried using earth to bring it down. Earth was her least favorite element. Of course, it didn’t work. Celia, was , apparently not skilled enough to fix this. She would ask Master Milagros, even though it was a Friday lecture day. It was Friday, April 1st! April Fools! She had completely forgotten. Grabbing some glitter, Celia knew she would have to improvise. 

The moment Jasper came out of his room, and for some reason dripping wet, and took one step into the snow-filled main room, Celia attacked. Glitter everywhere.  
“Why are you so wet?” Celia realized it was the first thing she should have done, but, oh well. 

All five of Master Milagros’ apprentices walked down to the Refectory, together, as they did every morning. Celia hoped that she didn’t look as odd, next to Jasper, still getting water everywhere, and liberally shook from head to toe with glitter. And they were all covered in snow. 

As they neared the Refectory, Gwenda started blushing and looking excited. Celia soon realized why. There was a crowd of people standing outside the Refectory doors, because someone had apparently inflated a mushroom pizza 100,000x. Gwenda’s trick was pretty obvious, and pretty annoying, but at the same time, it was April Fools.

\------------------------------

Paper chains. They were everywhere.  
They almost certainly hadn’t been there when Call had gone to bed. Piles and piles of chains, all on his bedroom floor, all about knee high. Tens of thousands. Havoc was hiding under a stack, like leaf piles. But these were all connected. With his bad leg, just getting dressed and moving around the room was now a hassle. Call threw on his wristband and waded to the door. Locked. It shouldn’t be.This was his room. Call took a closer look. It was Gorilla Glued shut, somehow. Quickly, in his right hand, Call took Miri, and in his left index he summoned a spark of fire. Call traced the glue with the fire to warm it up, and then easily pried it away with Miri. 

At least he was away from the chains, but a ginormous pile of death- related posters was stacked outside the door. No doubt, Jasper’s work. Somehow he had managed to get into the room. Of course. Death. Ha-ha. Call was way too tired to get angry at Jasper, though. He had been sitting on the couch, staring into space and wishing the Refectory served coffee, when Aaron came out of his perfectly clean and unpaper chained room. That in itself warned Call something about Aaron’s April Fools character. Something bad. His hair was wet, as if he had just taken a bath. Probably to clean up the lichen pudding. Yeah, Callum had done it. He also hoped Aaron hadn’t selected one of the wrapped tubs, as he had been hoping to have Jasper use them. He seemed to be using a combination of very mild fire and a towel to dry it, even if he knew that his hair was still a slight blue. “It’s April First.But you knew that. And I won’t say I didn’t prank you because then I would be lying.” Call said, as Aaron plopped down next to him on the couch. 

“You do know that you have a Sharpie mustache, right, Call? And a magnificent one at that,” Aaron snorted. Call grabbed his upper lip and did his best job to examine it. Sure enough, someone, (Jasper), had engraved their greatest artistry into his face. Lovely. 

“I will kill Jasper,” Call muttered, as Havoc slumped onto the floor at their feet. “Evil or not, Aaron, unless you restrain me, when you are looking after my better interests, one of these days I will send Jasper to the void.”

Aaron seemed to hesitate at that wonderful statement, but instead of rebuking Call, he just said, “At least he didn’t give you one like Hitler’s. That would have been gratifying.” He paused, then looked over in the direction of Tamara’s room, where alarming noises, possibly of dresser drawers full of too-small clothes being slammed shut, were emanating. “I think she might just be waking up,” Aaron said sarcastically, standing up. “What we did last night was fun, but it was your idea, remember?”

He grinned one last time, before Tamara’s door slammed open with much more force than was necessary, and suddenly, Aaron had darted into his room. Call stood, trying to do the same, but his leg was stiff, and Tamara wasted no time stalking over to him, arms folded over her chest, and giving one of her glares. Havoc, loyal to the end, padded over to Tamara and drooled on her. Good wolf.

She started to ask him about how to fix her clothes, but Call interrupted her, too tired to feel up to a lecture. He quickly explained what to do, and she stormed back into her room, after Aaron’s comment about her standing around in her pjs. About five seconds later, Aaron entirely stopped hiding behind the door, and came over and kneeled next to Havoc, scratching his belly. 

“Safe now?” he inquired. 

Call just rolled his eyes.

The three of them, after taking Havoc out quickly, walked down to the Refectory together, Aaron and Tamara careful to match their pace to Call’s. They didn’t get very far, though. Somebody had apparently engorged a mushroom pizza thingy to giant proportions. Everyone was standing around the doors, trying to burn their way in. For some reason, Gwenda was blushing furiously, Celia’s hair looked like it had been swept up by the wind, and Jasper’s clothes had dried stiffly, as if he had been dipped in starch. Also, he was completely beglittered. But the best part was the snow melting off of all Milagros’ apprentices in clumps. 

Master Rufu appeared from the crowd of mushroom burners and started moving towards the three apprentices. His only reaction to Callum’s unfortunate appearance was to slightly raise a well-practiced eyebrow, though Call noticed that he had a MAKE ME SMILE sign taped to his back. 

“We are not doing well with the mushroom. You may recall from last year, when this happened, it took us three days to remove. But now, we have two Makars. And both of you need practice, Call especially, and there are only so many elementals we can use before it does not challenge you anymore. I would like for you to make some progress on the mushroom, with chaos.” Rufus said. “Besides, the other Masters have been complaining that I use too many of them, and we are running out,” he added abruptly. 

“Hey! But I am starving, so I will do it.” Call said. He glanced over at Aaron, who nodded. Tamara sighed.  
“Boys.”

They stood shoulder to shoulder, both hands extended. Call was suddenly aware of the crowd that had fixed their eyes on the Makaris. A wisp of black smoke glided from the tips of Aaron’s fingertips. Call took a deep breath and reached into himself, deep where that something simmered up inside him, and brought it out. As the void extended from his palms, out toward the huge mushroom on April Fools, Call was suddenly reminded of a line from another of his dad’s favorite plays.  
“Lord, what fools these mortals be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if u enjoyed Jasper getting covered in glitter, or anything else, really. It is always a HUGE burst of encouragement to any and all fic writers when we receive comments or kudos, and I know I am no different. I am always really happy to talk about this beautiful series, and I try to check the wiki and everything regularly.


End file.
